undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Leah Alvarez (Sin City)
|status = Alive |age = 18 |born = 2010 |gender = Female |appears in = 6 episodes |origin = United States |occupation = Student |flashback episode(s) = |season(s) = |first seen = }} Leah Alvarez is a main character of Sin City. Raised in the wastelands by a moral grandfather and devious brother, Leah's life was always torn between her two mentor figures. Following tragic events Leah arrived to Miami in hopes of living out the normal life her grandfather visioned for her. However, Leah struggled to adjust to normal society, specifically that of the immature, high school environment. Never afraid to stand up for herself or others, Leah made an enemy of the entitled, such as Julia, and stopped the spread of drugs around the school. She initially struggled to fit in and often missed her life on the road, but with the help of friends (Lola, Tommy and Kyle), Leah found her place among them. While Leah stayed behind during the retaking of Miami (out of her friends' wishes), the safe-haven was shot up by a desperate Julia who wanted revenge on those who wronged her. Although she failed to save Seth, Leah saved the rest by taking her first life and killing Julia. Her killing of Julia stayed with her months afterwards, leaving her to face her own morality. Blaming herself for the death of Seth, Leah vowed to avenge her sins by protecting others. Donning a mask, Leah became a vigilante in the Goulds known as Rogue. Initially alone, others (Lance, Kara, Marshall, Frost, and Kyle) soon joined Leah's crusade and they battled the crime rings around the Goulds. Finding herself in a conspiracy, Leah continued to face her own morality as she was confronted with justice and guilt, made even worse when her brother Andrew resurfaced. Overcoming her own insecurities, Leah and her team take down Raymond Saraceno. During the seige, Leah works on controlling the damage and battles against Luke Jesse and her brother. Despite defeating them, she fails to protect the city. Apart of the group of civilians led by Claude, Leah once again blamed herself for the pain of others and became isolated in her efforts to protect them, while also desperate to be accepted as a hero. Under Claude's guidance, Leah learned to overcome her guilt, overbearing responsibility and to help people out of self-fulfillment not self-punishment. Upon capture by Shado, Leah kept hope alive amongst the prisoners and refused to break. After the sacking of Shado, Leah became a leading figure in the new group of survivors. In her efforts to help others, Leah lost track of her own personal needs. Following the retaking of Miami and defeating the cabal, in which she faced her brother once more, Leah allowed herself to have happiness, while continuing to protect the new Miami as a police captain. Personality Leah is not like most other teenage girls, and instead of focusing on boys and fashion, is more of a tomb-boy. Her tough childhood has granted her both a level of physical toughness, fighting skill, and a level of awareness and maturity that most of her peers lack. Though she is aggressive and quick to fight, she's not truly malicious. When dealing with others Leah tends to be rough mannered. She talks quirky, sarcastic, abruptly, and sometimes aggressively to people even toward those she considers friends. Despite this, she has a decent underlying nature, and has a set of morals that separates herself from others of her age, although she is still very pessimistic about life. She gets along with anybody who is willing to treat her with respect. To those she likes and respect Leah tones down her rough-edged characteristics, and can be considered nice to an extent, but usually appears hardened on the outside. Still, to those who know her best, they know she means well. This is visible when Leah stands up for the abused and strives to give the abusers what they deserve. While she sometimes enjoys the fighting, she doesn't strive for it, and tries to keep peace between people. Leah is still very much a young adult, however. She enjoys childish stuff such as comics and regularly enjoys video games, thus holding a inner-nerd inside of her. On a side not, Leah, while never confirming it, holds a bad case of ADHD. Background A young girl who was raised on the road by her savage brother, Leah never lost the morals and humanity that her grandfather struggled to keep. Now arriving at the Miami zone, Leah decides to put the past behind her and try to live a normal life, but due to her eccentric natures, she is labeled an outcast by most. She does, luckily, make a friend in the form of troubled youngster Tommy Seth. Tired of the bullying and out-casting at their school, Seth and her decide to use their skills to show up the different cliques and stop all of it. However, high schoolers play dirty, and once their cause gets more complicated, Leah must try to balance her morals and fighting at the same time. Sin City Killed Victims *Julia Saraceno (The Final Endgame) *Andrew Alvarez (Season 3) *Moderate amount of people *Numerous counts of infected Appearances Theme Trivia *Leah belongs to PBR *Leah is an ISTP-A *Leah is a default racer in the hypothetical racing game UFSW Kart 2:Dual Rivals. She is partnered with Liam Ashcrofty from Mercy and their team name is "best babysitter ever". ---- Category:Sin City Characters Category:Sin City Category:Characters Category:Virgin Club Category:LGBT Category:Heroes